Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. Traditional mobile computing devices oftentimes employ displays with touchscreen functionality to allow users to input various data or requests to the computing device. However, it can be difficult to recognize certain user inputs with such traditional mobile computing devices, providing frustrating and unfriendly experiences for the users.